Toyman
Toyman is a Superman villain who has an obsession with toys. History Winslow Schott Winslow Schott was a british toymaker who was unemployed because of a buyout by Lexcorp. Seeking revenge on Lex Luthor, he turned his toys into deadly weapons, but was ultimately stopped by Superman. Eventually Toyman began to appear more mentally unstable with each appearance, including shaving his head and talking to a voice in his head called "Mother". He then started blaming children for not enjoying his toys and kidnapped a large number of Metropolis children, and killing the son of Daily Planet reporter Cat Grant. When confronted by Cat as to why he did it, Schott said, "Your a bad mommy. I'm glad I killed your son." It was later revealed to be a robot version of Toyman that killed Grant's son, and the "Mother was really Schott giving the robot orders. When another major abduction of children occurs Winslow Schott was suspected by Supergirl. However it was revealed to be a new villain called Dollmaker, who claimed to be Schott's son. Toyman and Supergirl worked together to stop him. Jack Nimball This version of Toyman appeared after Schott retired. Nimball was known for wearing a jester costume. However this version woud be killed by Schott who decided to return to his criminal career. The Jack Nimball version of Toyman did appear on the television show Challenge of the Superfriends. Hiro Okamura This third Toyman was a lonely teenager who targeted the villain Metallo. Supposedly Metallo stole something valuable from his grandfather. Later on he would fake his kidnapping by Winslow Schott, until tracked down by Superboy and Robin. Understanding his lonliness, they became his friends and he now occasionally aids them. Media History Toyman appeared in Superman the Animated Series. His father was a kind toy maker who was used by a gangster named Bruno Mannheim to make a numbers racket. He eventually killed Toyman's father, which sent Schott to an orphanage. He became Toyman and seeked revenge on Mannheim, but was stopped by Superman. Later, out of lonliness, he builds a lifelike robot companon called Darci. He kidnaps Static Shock's friend Daisy, but Static and Superman stop him yet again. He later becomes a member of the Superman Revenge Squad and battles the Justice League. His device sent Superman thousands of years into the future, though he ultimately returns. He eventually joins Grodd's Legion of Doom. Toyman also appears in Smallville. He attempted to kill his former boss Oliver Queen, but was stopped by Superman. He reappears later using hostages strapped to a bom to keep Superman busy while he kills Oliver Queen. He is again defeated. He then forms a supervillain team called Marionette Ventures. He attempted to use Lois Lane to kill Clark, but was stopped. He warned Superman he and his friends had more games to play, but it unknown what he meant by this. Superman: Doomsday Sometime after Superman's death the crimewave has increased exponentially. One of the criminal activities was the oyman attempting to drop a school bus full of children off a building if the police attempted to come any closer. When he was about to kill both the kids and Lois Lane, Superman emerged out of his grave and rescued the kids and Lois, from the Toyman. The Toyman was arrested but eventually escaped. After he escaped, Toyman, attacked a hospital, but got arrested by the cops, but killed a little girl. When the Superman Clone found out, he said that he would like a word with the Toyman. So he lifted him up in the air and dropped the Toyman, killing him. DC Universe Online The Toyman also makes an appearance in the video game; DC Universe Online. Powers and Abilities Toyman doesn't have any real powers, but he is apparently a mechanical genius, capable of building giant toys that function as robots. Category:Superman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Genius Category:Secret Society of Supervillains members Category:Legion of Doom Members Category:Static Shock Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Tragic Villain Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Murderer Category:Green Arrow Villains